Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a digital display device that implements a digital photo frame function and an image arrangement method using the same.
Discussion of Related Art
With the recent advent of the electronic information era, various digital display devices have been developed that implement a digital photo frame function and replace conventional photos or pictures with modern electronic expressions to enable the display of the photos on a screen.
As the digital display devices that implements the digital photo frame function as described above, a digital camera, a digital frame that focuses on the digital photo frame function, etc. have been released.
The digital display device such as the digital frame, etc. has a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic light emitting display panel, thereby displaying an image on a screen. Among others, the digital display device having the organic light emitting display device is advantageous in that it can be implemented to be thin using organic light emitting diodes that are self-light emitting elements that can display a clearer image.
Meanwhile, the digital display device such as the digital frame, etc. is designed to implement a slide function to continuously display a plurality of image files as well as a function to fixingly display one image file.
However, when images having the similar color groups are sequentially displayed in a digital frame on an organic light emitting display device, an image sticking (or residual image) phenomenon occurs causing the image quality to be degraded.